Aaron Regdal
http://i72.photobucket.com/albums/i184/Stenrosen/Aaron%20Regdal/AaronRegdalinterview.jpg (Aaron Regdal being interviewed when elected Governor of Zargundia 2295) Aaron Regdal was born in 2267 in Belgon, Zargundia. He became interested in politics at a very late stage of his youth. When he was 22, his father, a union official and activist was murdered, the person or persons responsible were never brought to trial. As a result of this the young Aaron Regdal felt that the system was treating the people unfairly and he joined the Hobrazian Peoples Party to involve himself in changing the nation. His dream was to centre the system behind a charismatic leader creating unity and moral consensus. He very quickly became local chairman of the Belgon HPP association and later of the Zargundia HPP association. In 2295 he was elected Governor of Zargundia at the age of 28. The burden upon his shoulders was large but Aaron Regdal started his work with promising to decrease the unemployment rate and to get more industry to the constituency. An enlargement of the military facilities near Herinton and Zarmal proved the young Governors worth and the people reelected him as Governor untill he resigned in 2307. At the HPP general assembly in 2306 Aaron Regdal was elected Chairman of the Hobrazian Peoples Party (HPP), with a large majority of the delgate's votes. His centrist views and his hard tone gave him the upper hand on all the delgates who were looking for a new man to lead the party with firmness. In October 2307 he was chosen as Prime Minister in a coalition with the We Say So! Party and the Christian Socialist Party. The previous Prime Minister Timothy Vern Dell was diagnosed with cancer and had to resign. As his last important legacy he wanted to leave the country in safe hands and proposed that Aaron Regdal follow him as Prime Minister. The proposal was rejected by some of the other socialist parties and as a result of this the HPP ministers resigned. Aaron Regdal dared to propose an alternate cabinet proposal so as to install himself as Prime Minister. A plan that succeeded in October 2307. Aaron Regdal immediately started working on a bill to change the constitution to suit his more centrist and conservative ideas of leadership. A unitarist state with a strong centre was his goal and the constitutional change was passed in December 2308. The election term was raised to 72 months and the privilege of proposing cabinet bills was moved to the Chancellors office. Also the Chancellor would now chair the cabinet. All these ideas followed the ideology of the HPP as modified by Aaron Regdal. He even sacrificed his own role as Prime Minister to prepare the nation for the new century. Though he declared that he wished for the position of Chancellor at some future stage of his political career. He never reached this goal, as he found the hidden power of being the 'power behind the throne' more and more rewarding. Thus some critics said that it was not Michelle Cragum who ruled as Chancellor in the years from 2311 to 2315! Category:Hobrazia